Extra scene for Kill Shot
by hej78462
Summary: Just a little comforting scene between Castle and Beckett during 4x09. Rated T for safety. I don't own anything, except this story :-)


Kill Shot – extra scene

This case is rough. For everyone. She's not fine, though that's what she tells people. He's a mess. He doesn't know what to do, or how he can help her, when she's acting like she doesn't want to be helped. Esposito and Ryan are torn apart; they're not used to see Beckett, their strong and determined sister like this. The Captain wants to do this the way Beckett does, no matter what. In this cast, that is to act like nothing's wrong.

There have already been three targets. Two of them are dead, the last one is horrified.

CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT

Emily is lying on there, talking nonsense and she doesn't have a clue what to do or say to her. Everything is going to be fine? It's not. The shooter's out there and they're not much closer to catching him. They're going to catch him? What if he's as good as her shooter? It's hopeless. She's not even a victim, and she's the one thinking it's hopeless.

"_Pull yourself together, Kate!" _is racing through her mind. "_It's a long time ago, nothing will happen to you_" She doesn't know how to handle this. If the killer is never caught, she will have trouble being anywhere but her own apartment. Fear has been in her head for the past two days now, but she cannot let her tears fall. Crying is weak.

That's why she's still on the case. How weak would it be to step away? To let something that happened months ago scare her. She could never do that.

But when she stepped into that room with Emily crying, something clicked. Why me? What did I do? Why is somebody trying to kill me? Questions that she asked herself a million times, but never with a good answer.

She's trying to stay calm and professional. The typical questions are being asked, but she's neither being calm, nor professional, and she can feel it by the way they're all looking at her. She's almost sounding desperate.

And then, Emily grabs her arm, and that push it. She needs to be alone, now! She needs someone to get Emily to the hospital, and then, she needs to not be a cop, just for a few minutes. "Just go, get her out of here, now". And with that, she turns her back to Castle and practically runs into the nearest 'Employees only-room'. "Beckett, Kate?" is the last she hears before she closes the door.

CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT

Once inside the room, she breaks. The tears fall from her eyes to her cheeks, and it feels like they're never gonna stop. Her head hurt, and she's scared. She feels like she can't breathe. She drops her gloves, badge and jacket, and then stills herself up against the wall. She takes some shallow breaths, but it doesn't seem to help at all.

She then sits on the floor and pulls her knee under her chin like she used to when she was younger. When she's almost relaxing, she hears the knocks on the door. She doesn't' need him to say anything before she knows it's Castle.

He enters, and doesn't seem very surprised to see her red eyes. She can tell, though, that he doesn't know what to tell her. He's shifting from one foot to another. He squats down beside her, and looks worried "Beckett, I don't know how I can help you best, but you can't be alone. You're losing control. Tonight, you will be joining me at the loft for dinner and then you can sleep in the guestroom" is all he says. She can literally feel her heart clench because of his sweetness. She just wants to kiss him senseless. Instead she just nods and give him a small smile, "Thank you" she whispers. He takes her hand, "Always".

She has no control of how long they've been sitting there, just holding hands. She's suddenly very tired. She shifts so she's sitting in his lap, her back to his chest. He wraps his arms around her kisses the top of her head, and grabs her hand again. Then he leans into the wall, and she snuggles closer to him. It's weird that she feels safe here, but she does. His strong, warm chest to her back, his hand is hers, and his scent is calming her down.

He likes sitting with her like this. He doesn't know if it's helping, but that doesn't matter, he won't move until she asks him to. When her breathing gets more even, and he feels her relax more, he closes his eyes too. Her cherry-hair is just under his nose, and he wouldn't mind sleeping like this every single day.

_AN: I just saw Kill Shot, just as cruel as usual!_

_It's a little scene that I thought would be nice. _

_Thank you for reading, reviews would be nice.  
MN._


End file.
